Spirals
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: Tris Prior is teaching ice skating to... a bunch of huge, 18 year old guys. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**

Today is the first day of work. Before we go any further, I should tell you more about myself.

I was raised in a town where everyone kept to themselves. I absolutely hated it.

The only release I had was ice skating. When I grew up, I knew I wanted to ice skate for the rest of my life.

I told my parents and they were both furious.

They kept talking about how well Caleb was doing as a doctor.

I got sick of it and moved to a town in Chicago called dauntless. I became an ice skating teacher. Back to the now.

I am lacing up my skates and pulling on my skating jacket. I take off my skate guards and walk to the rink.

I skate normally around the rink about five times just to get used to the smoothness of the ice. After that, I start.

I decide to just start off with some backwards crossovers and then move into a simple waltz jump.

I do that for a few times before I do Spiral. Spirals are my favorite move.

I do a few salchows (pronounced sowcow) and then do a regular scratch spin. I am now ready.

I look at the class I will be teaching and am immediately upset.

There are a bunch of big guys here. They are all the same age as me. 18. There are some girls but not many.

Max, the owner of the rink always makes the future hockey players take ice skating lessons from me.

But, the problem is I am a figure skater. Max says "It gives them a feel of the ice." AKA "I'm too cheap to pay for hockey lessons from them."

I start my speech. "Hello class. My name is Tris and I will be your teacher for these past few weeks. W" and I am cut off by

"When are we going to do some real skating? I'm just here to be a hockey player. Not a ballerina." he sneers.

I analyze him and notice that he has jet black hair with green eyes.

"You better shut your mouth. I am here to teach you the basics of the ice. By the end of this class, you will be begging me to stop." I say.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are here to learn and if you listen to me, everyone here will know the basics of ice skating. Any questions?" No one responds.

"Good. Let's get started."

**Hey Guys! Tell me if it is good or not. BTW sorry if you don't know what these ice skating terms are. If you do, luv u. If you don't, Google it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV:**

Today is my first day for ice skating lessons. No, I'm not signing up for figure skating, I'm doing it for hockey.

But, we are actually learning how to figure skate. This is going to be so easy. I mean, come on!

Me and my friends, Zeke, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and Lynn are going together.

All the girls want to figure skate except for Lynn. Once we get to the ice rink, I look at the skates they supply us.

These are figure skates! Ughhh. I lace them and walk to the rink.

I see a girl about my age practicing. She does a bunch of spins and tricks that I don't even know.

She comes over to us and announces that she is our teacher.

Peter, one of the dicks in the class, speaks up against her. He keeps saying that he is a hockey player, not a figure skater.

She says "You better shut your mouth. I am here to teach you the basics of the ice. By the end of this class, you will be begging me to stop."

Lynn mumbles "I like her already."

"By the way, my name is Tris. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are here to learn and if you listen to me, everyone here will know the basics of ice skating. Any questions?" No one responds. "Good. Let's get started."

First, she separates us into groups who know how to skate and those who don't know how to skate.

Will, Uriah, Zeke, and I have been skating before so we go to the group who knows how to skate.

She goes over to the people who don't know how to skate and teaches them. Then, she comes over here and says

"Now, most of you probably are the cocky, arrogant type who think they know how to skate but don't. Now, to see who really knows, we will be doing a test. Skate once around the rink." she says. "If you fall once, or lean on the wall, or even trip, you will go to the other group."

Everyone fails. She shows us the basics.

Easy. I start doing it and she comes over.

"You are doing it wrong." "I'm not falling am I?" I question.

"Not for now." She says.

"Bend your knees. This will give you more power. Also, glide but push your feet in a diagonal. You must keep your balance or else if someone pushes you, you will either fall forward or backward."

"Figure skating is not just child's play. You try holding your foot up for minutes at a time. It gets tiring." she says and skates away to help someone else.

Before I know it, we are done with the lesson.

"I'll see you guys next week." she says and sends us off.

**Please review! Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

After class is over, I stay behind to practice a little.

I do camel spins, sit spins, loop jumps, toe loops, etc.

After I finish with a camel spin, I hear applause. More than one person actually.

It turns out, they were actually my students.

"You are really good!" this guy says.

He has green eyes and blond hair.

"How old are you?" this other guy asks.

"Chill Uri, already hitting on girls. It's only been like, 30 seconds." another guy says.

I just roll my eyes and begin to walk off the ice. I unlace my skates and place my skate guards onto the blades.

I take my zuca bag and move out. Before I can leave, Max calls me over.

"Tris, I realize that this is a huge load for you. To teach these people. So, I am giving you a raise." At this point, I am ecstatic.

I walk out, practically skipping because of my raise. I get onto the bus and pay the fare.

I walk off the bus and go to my apartment. I decide I am too tired to cook anything so I just go across the street for some pizza.

"Hey Tris!" yells Angelo. He is the owner of the pizza place with his wife.

"Hey! Can I just have the regular?" I ask.

"Sure Tris! Long day of work?" he asks.

"Yeah, guess who I have to teach? Huge, 18 year old guys. How to figure skate!" Angelo and I start cracking up at the thought.

All to soon, I finish my pizza. I say goodbye to Angelo and walk back to my apartment.

I take a shower and plop on my bed.

**Four POV:**

The next morning, My legs feel sore.

'What the hell did I do?' I think. All I did was ice skating.

It can't be the fact that I went ice skating yesterday.

To confirm this, I call up Zeke. "Hello?" he asks.

"Hey Zeke. Are your legs sore?" I ask.

"Yeah man, I don't know why. Do you think that it was because we went ice skating?" he asks.

"No way. Ice skating isn't that strenuous (is that how you spell it?)." I respond.

"Alright man. Don't underestimate ice skaters. Tris said it herself." and he hung up.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't move much.

So, I just sat there watching T.V for the rest of the day.

**That is it! Please review I love reading them! Thank you so much! Byzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Lapse: Next Friday**

**Tris POV:**

Just like normal, I lace up my skates and make my way to the ice rink.

I practice a bit and I start seeing my class come in. They come in and I start.

"Hello. If you have forgotten, my name is Tris. So today we will work on how to skate and then we will learn how to stop. This is crucial in both hockey and figure skating. There are many ways to stop but I am just going to teach you one. Now as you skate, you will rotate your body to the side and then slide on your right foot. This will cause you to stop. This is the one footed stop. (is that what it's called?) Now, let's just work on regular skating."

I see that everyone is doing well in skating except for Peter.

I go over to him and tell him,

"You are not pushing your blade at a diagonal. If you keep this up, you are going to fall flat on your face." I say.

"Ha! I don't need any help, especially not from a ballerina. I'm just going to move on from this garbage and onto the stops." he says.

All I do is smile and skate away.

After a couple minutes, I decide now is the time.

I start skating in the direction of Peter and at the last minute, rotate my body and stop.

The best part, all the snow is pushed from my blade onto him. Since, it caught him off guard, he fell so now he is sitting on the ice, covered in snow.

"Once, you learn how to really skate, I might just teach you that." and I skate away, leaving the rest of the class in awe.

Four POV:

"Whoa. Did you just see that?" says Zeke.

Everyone in the class is just standing there with their jaws on the floor.

"Wow." mumbles Will. This girl has an attitude!

"Finally! Someone to put Peter in his place!" screams Christina. Finally.

After that, no one dared to go against her. We all followed her orders.

After two lessons, I finally knew how to really ice skate.

I knew how to control myself and stop.

I never realized I learned so much in so little time until now.

I notice the owner of the rink call Tris over. They talk and Tris looks frustrated.

She finally comes back over and says,

"Ok guys. Since most of you are wannabe hockey players, I will just be teaching regular skating and stops now. But, if you want, you can stay for an extra half an hour after class to work on figure skating techniques." she says.

All the girls, even Lynn say they want to.

She notices our stares and says "What? She is a badass teacher and notice how much we learned in such little time."

"Yeah man, I kind of want to stay. Who knows, it might be fun." says Zeke.

'Yeah right. This is going to be easy.'

"Sure, I guess we will try it out." I say.

**Please review! Luv u guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV:**

Why the hell am I doing this! I should be at home watching Glee! (lol my fav)

Why the fuck am I staying here on a Friday night, teaching people how to ice skate?

I'll tell you why: Max said I had to. Ugh. Might as well get it over with.

I look and see that most of the class has left except for about twelve. There are about five guys surprisingly.

"Alright guys, I am much more hardcore with figure skating so we are jumping right into harder moves. Let's learn a lunge."

I show them how to do a correct lunge. They practice and I correct people as I go. I get to Uriah. He isn't doing anything.

"When are you going to start?" I ask.

"Well, I can't do it." he says.

"Come here." I call him off the ice. "Do it here." I say.

As he gets down, he won't go any further.

"Alright, you don't want to cooperate do you?" I ask.

I push down on his shoulders, forcing him to go down lower. He screams in pain.

"Hold that until I get back or you need to do that for two more minutes."

I call all the other students over.

Most of the girls can do it but the boys are writhing in pain. I feel like I did my job.

"Alright guys, go onto the ice and do it. Promise it will be so much easier." I tell them.

By the end of the class, they can all do decent lunges.

"Class is over!" I call out.

**Four POV:**

After class, it takes us a good twenty minutes for us to finally get ready to leave.

"Christina! We are just going home. You don't need to re do your hair. Calls out Shauna. All she does is pretend that she doesn't hear us. All of a sudden, we hear an ear splitting screech. "Shit! What the hell was that?"

says Lynn. All of us run out to the parking lot and see Tris kicking a person and then walking away.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Will says.

"Oh, they just tried to kidnap me and put me into a van but then I kind of beat the shit out them and here we are now." She says casually

"How did you do that?" Zeke exclaims.

"Oh, I'm kind of trained in hand to hand combat, fencing, archery, and shooting." she say. We all are in disbelief.

"Well, I will see you guys next week." She says and walks off casually.

"What the hell just happened?" We all ask.

"Come on, let's go." I say.

**Walks off casually like a BOSS. Thanks guys! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV:

After the first class after the official class, I walk to the bleachers to put away my stuff.

I notice Peter and Drew, two of my students watching me.

Peter was the dick of the class that always called us ballerinas. I don't pay any attention until I notice them following me.

I walk out into the street and am blindfolded.

"Hurry up and get her into the car." I hear a voice. That sounded a lot like... Peter. Of course.

I start to plan on what to do.

Whatever I do, I cannot get into the car.

Drew's hand is still on my mouth so I bite down as hard as I can until I can taste blood.

"Shit! She fucking bit me!" he screams.

As he did that, he removed his hand from my mouth. Bad move.

I screamed as loud as I could. Then I elbowed him in the stomach while he was caught off guard.

He bends over and I kick him in the privates.

I then notice that Peter is barreling towards me.

He is going so fast that he doesn't notice I sidestepped.

He just falls to the ground.

I go up to him and kick him four (hahaha) times in the head just to be sure.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I hear. I then notice it is one of my students calling out. I think his name is Will.

"Oh, they just tried to kidnap me and put me into a van but then I kind of beat the shit out them and here we are now." I say casually.

"How did you do that?" Zeke says.

"Oh, I'm kind of trained in hand to hand combat, fencing, archery, and shooting." I say. All of them stand there with their mouths open.

"Well, I will see you guys next week." I say and walk off.

I go home, watch my Glee, and go to sleep.

**Walks away casually like a BOSS. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV:**

(Time Lapse: Monday)

I wake up to my alarm and look at the time. 5:30.

I get up and put on a sports bra and some sweatpants.

I run to the gym across the street. I set up my stuff and wrap my hands up. I walk to the punching bags and start punching and kicking the bag.

After about 15 minutes, the bag flies off the chain. Yes! I rehook the bag and sense that there is someone behind me.

I turn around and see someone behind me. That's weird. Most people don't come here at 6:00 in the morning.

Once they come closer, I see that it is Four. One of my students.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" i reply. "That was awesome." he says. "What?" I say. I am confused.

"Are you kidding? You just knocked the bag off the chain." he replies. "Oh, um thanks." I say.

I punch and kick until I hear loud voices.

"Four my man!" I hear. I ignore the chatter and keep kicking. I imagine it is Peter's face. This just makes me push myself even more.

The bag flies off the chain again. I sigh and remove my wraps.

I pack my stuff and start to walk away until I am choked from the back. Instinct takes over and I flip over and knee him in the groin.

After that, i pull my hand back until he says, "Don't hurt me! I'm Uriah." Uriah. He's my student.

I reach my hand out to help him up and I pull him up in one swift motion. "Do you mind if I ask, WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST JUMP ME!" I scream.

"Well, I was kind of dared to do this. But you are awesome! You can fight and ice skate!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks but tell your friends to not tell you to kill yourself anymore." I say.

"Hey! We'll come with you!" they exclaim. I sigh, feeling defeated. I decide to go to the pizza shop.

"Hey Angelo!" I greet. "What's up Tris! Who are they?" he asks.

"Well, these are my students, you know, my ice skating students." I say, holding in laughter. "Alright Tris. The usual?" he asks. "Yeah."

The guys order and I go pick up my order.

When I take it from Angelo, he leans over and says "That guy is staring at you. Do you like him?" he asks, gesturing to Four.

He was always a father figure to me. I blush and say no. I go to my seat and we talk.

"So Tris, how did you become so awesome?" Will asks. "God given talent." I respond.

I quickly learn that Uriah and Zeke are brothers and that Will is dating Christina, Zeke is dating Shauna, and Uriah is dating Marlene.

We say goodbye and I go to my apartment.

**I kind of like this chapter a lot. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank all of you guys. So, my way of thanking you is doing a shout out to everyone who reviewed. I look forward to you guy's reviews every day. I truly love knowing that all you guys are supporting this story. So, if you are a guest, please write some type of name so I can write it here. Many of you guys wrote more than one review that I really appreciate. I wrote your name more than once. Once again, thank you guys so much! The names are in no particular order. Now, here are the names...**

Arielle007 Figureskater8888 AwesomeTooAwesome nikisamazing MyBookLife xxfluffedxx

Divergent-Triss dauntlesskyeinthetardis jazzyjay16 AwesomeTooAwesome legend254254 breakingfire AwesomeTooAwesome lita1271 legend254254

Skater8888 mixmax300 breakingfire HelloImOZ AwesomeTooAwesome Nayastarr mixmax300 AwesomeTooAwesome Sim11r mixmax300

divergentlover29 crazy4tobias Zariha321 OdairBear Bookfandoms Yeahh Sim11r Divergent-Triss

Tribias Preaton mixmax300 Bookfandoms divergentfourtris MyBrokenHeart123 Swimmy13 mixmax300 ITHINKIROCKBUTIDONT

JerkZero JerkZero Yulissa14

**Love you guys so much! I will see you guys in my next update!**

**-Dauntless Pride**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four POV:**

**(Time Lapse:Friday)**

I wake up, feeling excited that today is Friday.

Wait, why am I excited? I shrug it off and get dressed. I get into my car and drive to Zeke's house.

Once we signed up for ice skating, we agreed we would meet at Zeke's house. I walk in and see Zeke and Uriah watching hockey on the T.V.

"Let's go guys! We'll be late." I say. "Oh, anxious are we?" says Will.

I roll my eyes and walk out. We get to the bus stop and we talk as we go.

**(Later at the ice rink)**

We get to the ice rink and I see Tris. She does a bunch of sit spins and salchows.

Yes, I know know what these are because she told me.

I lace my skates and walk or hobble out. I still have not gotten used to the skates. They are so tight that they feel like they are cutting off the circulation to your feet!

But, I learned that if you don't lace your skates right, you could fall and really, REALLY hurt yourself. I get on the ice and skate over to Tris.

"Hey Tris." I say. "HI." she replies. Wow. This is all I got. I shakily laugh and walk away.

That was awkward. Tris comes over and goes into what I call "Instructor Mode."

"Alright! Let's start skating." she says. We practice but I can't really focus. After class, we stay and learn figure skating.

"Alright! We will be learning how to do a Spiral! Now watch me." she demonstrates and I smirk. I go over there and try it.

I cannot get my foot off the ground more than two inches. The skates are heavier than they look! I look around me and see everyone else is also having trouble.

"Come on pansycakes! Suck it up and hold your foot up!."

"I told you it wasn't easy!" she screams. I wasn't able to do it. Strong, talented, and smart.

I've been feeling this warm thing in me. What is it? I look at Tris.

Then, I do the unthinkable.

**Haha! Please review! I really appreciate it! Luv u Guys! A little short but I wanted to put up something!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Guys. You have to read this so I know most of you will be skipping this so I'm putting this at the bottom too. So sorry for my crappy writing. I know this is really REALLY bad but please bear with me. I didn't know how else to write it. I know, not a very good resolution to the cliffhanger but... Never mind. I don't have an excuse. **

**Four POV:**

I walk up to Tris. I have been feeling so excited whenever I'm around her. I'm recently getting butterflies when I'm next to her.

"Tris, will you go out with me?" I ask.

I just hope she says yes...

**Tris POV:**

WHAT! Did he just ask me out! Hell, to the no! But, maybe... NO!

"Yes."

WHAT THE HELL TRIS! "Oh really! Great! How about dinner next Friday after class?"

"Oh yeah. Here's my number." and I tell him.

"I'll see you next Friday, I guess." He says and runs out and once he gets past the door, he starts jumping up and down and yells "YES!" I smile and realize,

"I have a date on Friday!"

**Ok Guys. You have to read this so I know most of you will be skipping this so I'm putting this at the top too. So sorry for my crappy writing. I know this is really REALLY bad but please bear with me. I didn't know how else to write it. I know, not a very good resolution to the cliffhanger but... Never mind. I don't have an excuse. Please review! I really enjoy reading them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV: (the date)**

I check in my mirror for about the 50th time already. I'm wearing a skater dress with a huge necklace and my hair is curled.

I grab a pair of flats and put them on.

My make up is concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

We decided to go eat dinner at a local restaurant and after that, just get maybe ice cream or whatever. After I pack my purse with everything I need, I head out to Angelo's. No, I'm not hungry. Like I said, he is like a father to me so I think he should know who I'm dating.

"Hey Tris! Why so dressed up?" he asks. Normally, I would wear a pair of tights and an ice skating shirt.

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating that Four guy." I say.

"That's great! I knew you liked him!" I laugh and thank him. I head back to my apartment to wait for Four to pick me up.

**Four POV:**

Currently, I am at Zeke and Uriah's house with the whole gang.

They are helping me get ready. Especially the girls.

Without the girls, I don't know what to do. The guys are just drinking and are talking about how I'm going to get laid.

I just roll my eyes and head out. "WAIT!" screams Christina. I jerk my head backwards.

"You forgot the flowers! Do you really go on dates without flowers!" she screams.

"Sorry!" I take the flowers and drive to the address she gave me.

It turns out, she lives right across from that pizza place we went to earlier.

I take a deep breath before I ring the doorbell. She opens it and in front of me I see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

I realize I have been staring at her for about 30 seconds. I look up and say

"Here. I got these for you." gesturing to the flowers. "Thanks."

We walk off, hand in hand, to the diner.

**Do you like? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys. Just wanted to tell you that I can't and won't have longer chapters because my parents keep yelling at me to get off the computer. I will still update but not long chapters.**

**Tris POV:**

Once we get to the diner, I just order a burger.

Four looks at me like I'm crazy and says "How could you eat that and still have a great body?"

"Well, have you been looking at my body?" I ask with a smirk. His eyes widen and he hastily looks away.

I chuckle and say "It's ok. I'm not mad." He instantly relaxes and we learn a lot about each other.

For example, he has a twelve year old sister. I told him I would love to meet her.

After dinner, we head over to the ice cream shop. I get cookies and cream and Four gets Chocolate.

I laugh so much that I fall onto the floor.

All of a sudden, I hear "Beatrice."

I turn around and am shocked to see...

**MuahHaha...No. This is not much of a cliffie but I just wanted to write something. Like I said, might update later. No promises... Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI.**

**Tris POV:**

I turn around and see... Caleb.

"Caleb!" I scream. I run into his arms. I wonder why he is here. I kiss his cheek.

**Four POV:**

"Caleb!" she shouts and she hugs him and kiss him. I am now fuming.

Before I break something, she says "Four, this is Caleb. My brother."

At that point, I feel like the rock on my shoulder is gone. I smile. "Who is this?" he asks.

We are just kind of standing there. I still have not confirmed our relationship.

"Hi Caleb. I'm Four, her boyfriend." I say with a smile. At the word 'boyfriend' Tris's eyes light up.

"What! When did this happen?" he asks. "Well, this is our first date and he just called me his girlfriend so..." she says.

"OH! You're on a dat- Ok bye. Uh, just call me later so we could meet up and yeah." he says and runs off.

I laugh and say "Shall we leave, M'lady?" "We shall." and we walk back to her apartment.

Once she gets to the apartment, we just stand there. I decide to be brave (hahaha divergent pun) and kiss her.

I lean in and our lips touch. I feel a spark and a funny feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

I pull away and say "See ya later Tris." and walk away.

Once I get home, I fall asleep, dreaming about the one and only,

Tris.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyo! I have now found inspiration for this story. I know exactly what I am going to do now. Also, I want a bunch of reviews for this chapter. And I mean a lot. Onto the much requested chapter! Also, this chapter may sound like the end of this story but I promise you it is not.**

**Tris POV: (Months later)**

It has been a few months and Four has finally said he loved me. Of course, I said it back.

Now that we are dating, I am friends with all of his friends too. It turns out they are all really nice.

The iceskating lessons are over because they only last a few months before another teacher replaces me and that happens every year.

So now, I am currently not teaching. Usually, when I am not teaching, I compete.

Today is my first competition this year.

I lace up my skates super tight and put on my dress. I pull my hair into a tight bun.

Since the class ended, all the guys went on to hockey except for Uriah. It really is ironic really. But, he fell in love with figure skating like I did.

"Next up is: Tris Prior!" I look behind me and see the whole crew.

Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. I honestly have such great friends.

I smile and skate into the rink.

**(She does her routine. Sorry I can't explain it. I'm just really lazy.)**

I get off the ice and am immediately engulfed in limbs. "Oh my god! You were amazing!" I hear.

I smile and walk away from them.

"You were great." I hear. I turn around and see Four. "Thank you." I say and kiss him.

"Get a room!" I hear. I turn around and see Uriah screaming his head off. I smile and say

"Fuck you too Uri!" and walk away to change out of my dress.

**(Time Lapse: the results)**

"Now, everyone has worked incredibly hard. Remember, if you do not make it, do not give up... Blah Blah Blah." Ugh. Can they just get to the results?

"Now, the first figure skater through is... Abby Gibson!" This goes on for about three more people and then I hear

"Tris Prior!" I smile. What competition next?

Nationals.

**Hope you love this! I really need a lot of reviews for this chapter. Four (yeah I did that on purpose) all you ice skaters, if I did this nationals, internationals thing wrong, I am sorry. The songs I listened to while writing this were _Team by Lorde, Bitchin' Summer by Avril Lavigne_, and _Smile by Avril Lavigne_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys. I feel really bad because I have had three tests in one day so I have been cramming. But, here I am! So let's get to the story!**

**Four POV:**

She won! She really won! "I am so proud of you." I say.

"Thanks." she responds. I start up the engine and drive.

We walk into McDonalds and order our food. "So Tris, what do you want to do later?" I ask.

She stares into space and says "I just want to sleep today."

I smile and say yes. I just realized it but she must be exhausted. She just got back from a competition for god's sake.

"Ok. Let's go home." I drop her off at her house and drive back home. I walk into my room and get a phone call.

"Hello?" "Hey man. Just wanted to let you know I'm having a party tomorrow."

If you didn't know, Zeke throws the most extreme parties in the universe. "Yeah sure. I'll be there."

I hang up and let the sleep take over my body.

**So short I can't bear it. I'm sorry but I have been reading The Selection and just saying, it is the best! Not as good as Divergent but... But I might write the Selection fanfics but I'm not sure. OK bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Really sorry I didn't update. I have been busy reading The Elite. Also, big announcement. I'm writing a fanfic for the Selection! Now, I'm not familiar with The Selection territory in terms of which stories are popular or not. So, if this is a flop and no one reads, I'm canceling it. But for now, click on my profile and look for my Selection story. It is called Maxon to Max. The summary sucks but I plan to change it. I know I am being very mysterious with the first chapter but I will add more and it will make a lot more sense. So, please check it out. Love you guys!**

**-ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt**


End file.
